April 26
1920 Auburn Citizen- Armory To Be Packed Tomorrow When the All-Syracuse five stacks up against the Owasco Canoe Club tomorrow night on the State Armory court, local enthusiasts will see in action a squad of basketeers who have made a name in collegiate basketball. In addition the fans will see perform the holders of the champ title of Central and Northern New York for the 1919-20 season. The O.C.C. management was notified by wire today that the invaders will include Manager Wilbur Crisp, Jim Tormey, Billy Rafter, Jim Casey, Johnny Barsha and Danny Martin. This is just the team which Auburn has been dying to see in action here and tremendous advance sale predicts that the big drill hall will be packed to capacity when the whistle blows. Everyone on the visiting quint is a star in himself. Captain Tormey was captain of the Georgetown University five several years back and until the present season was the successful coach of the A.C.U. of Syracuse. Crisp was formerly star player on the Orange varsity. As a foul point getter, he stands by himself in this part of the state, for it was upon his eagle eye that All-Syracuse has depended for the majority of victories. Rafter, Casey and Martin are all former Syracuse varsity stellar performers while Barsha was captain of this season’s Orange squad. Due to the fact that upon the outcome of this battle rests the champ title for Central New York, more than ordinary interest is attached. The local assembly of fans will be considerably augmented by many rooters from Syracuse and neighboring points. Also the result of the nature of the clash, the battle will be handled by two experts who can be relied upon to adhere strictly to the present interpretation of rules and regulations. Howard Ortner, coach of the Cornell varsity has been selected by the local club while Risley of Utica is the choice of Manager Crisp. These men will alternate at referee and umpire. The Canoeists held a lengthy practice yesterday afternoon and all of the boys showed up well. Ogden was particularly expert at shooting fouls. Davis, King, Aubin, Harrop and the Williamsons also showed up well and all are filled with confidence and keen determination to turn the tables thereby avenging the defeat handed them by Crisp’s aggregation earlier in the season. The local will not hold usual practice this evening so as to be rested for the acid test of the season. However Ogden will again practice tossing today for Coach Stout fully realizes Auburn will need every point. When All-Syracuse and the O.C.C. get into action, the fans will see two perfect and well-oiled machines set and timed to take advantage of any weakness. Those who have seen the Syracusans in motion are loud in their praise of their splendid teamwork. Both teams practically play the same kind of game as regards offense and defense of which the five man defense is the nucleus. The big game will get under way at 9:15 prompt. Because of the expected jam, it is advisable for those who can to come early. Also there are many good seats to be had by calling Miller’s, phone 1515. All seats not called for by 9 o’clock will be confiscated unless otherwise notified. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:April 26 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Tormey